Life (Primeval Dawn)
Life is the Primordial Being of Life. She represents the concept of all life in existence. Her opposite concept is her brother Death. Life or otherwise prefers to go by her human name, Grace, has a human husband named Henry and a daughter named Ava, a Demiurge. She is also known for being the creator of all deities. She is currently the ruler of heaven as she prevented a civil war from breaking out and raised Sam and Adam from the cage. Biography Life came into existence, along with her six other siblings. She grew up loving her family and played with her opposite concept, Death. When God introduced the ability to create and creation itself, the Primordials were fascinated except for Erebos. Life loved the idea of there being individuals other then themselves. God created the Archangels and Archdemons. Following up, she created the Primordial Deities, the Protogenoi. She later saw her brother create the Great Old Ones, creatures that would safeguard her brother's creation, however that is when Erebos made his first move. Life was horrified by her brother's actions as he twisted and corrupted the Old Ones to the point of them no longer being the protectors or beautiful beings her brother intended them to be. Erebos sought out to destroy all of creation, but God intercepted him and the two engaged in their war. Grace had been observing the battle between her two brothers, God and Erebos. She was very tempted to intervene and stop the fighting but because of the Natural Order prevented her due of the consequences that might come afterwards and cause more dmage than there already was, she could not come between two Primordial Beings of opposite concepts so she had her oldest children, the Protogenoi to aid her brother, the Archangels and Archdemons into help break the stalemate and give God the opportunity to seal Erebos away. Despite the aid of 12 Primordial Species, the battle was still difficult but in the end, Erebos lost and was sealed away. Grace, along with her siblings were sadden to see their brother locked away. With Erebos now sealed away and no longer destroying everything, the Primordials moved onto creating all of existence. Grace gave all of her brother's creation the ability to live and she helped create many galaxies or planets. Grace observed as she saw her nephew, Heylel take on the Mark of Cain and saw how it was corrupting him. Grace only knew that Heylel in every universe was meant to be a universal constant, meaning no matter what circumstance unfolds, Heylel who will become Lucifer will always fall, even if his intentions are pure, he's always meant to be the Devil. She saw many horrible things unfold besides the Archangel's fall. Ouranos, her oldest son was corrupted by Erebos as it was revealed that the Primordial Being of Darkness mange to infect her son during the war against him and she witness Ouranos locking away his eldest sons and who are her grandchildren, the Cyclops and Hecatoncheires. Apparently Ouranos's son, Kronos did bring his father down with the help of Gaea and the other titans however Erebos cursed not only Ouranos but Kronos and Kronos's son Zeus. This caused all three deities to have something in common and that was to rule with an iron fist and overthrow their predecessor. She saw how her own children's children, the titans were forcing humanity to worship them and her grandson, Kronos devoured his children in hopes of securing his power and rule. Things did not get any better as even though her great grandson, Zeus overthrew his father, apparently the Olympians and other pantheons of other religion began to have humans worship them and offer them sacrifices. She was sadden to watch as her great grandchildren became worse than the creatures known as monsters. She was happy to see that a few of them such a Horus, Quetzalcoatl, Thor. Athena, Artemis and a good handful of others did not demand to humans bow before them and they instead helped protect humanity from outside threats as she meant her children to be. In the present time, a few years probably around the time Sam was in Standford, Grace came across a human doctor named Henry and she grew fond of the human and fell in love with him. She revealed her identity to Henry and at first he merely laughed and believed she was joking but Grace demonstrated her abilities, shocking the human. It took a while for Henry to get use to the fact that the woman he cared dearly was the sister of God and the first being in existence. When the two finally settled together and got married, they then had a child by the name Ava, who was a Primordial-mortal hybrid known as a Demiurge. Season 6 As the angels in heaven were about to begin their civil war, Life arrived at Raphael's office as the Archangel was busy talking to Naomi. Raphael was shocked by her presence while Naomi was confused as to who was Life's identity. Life introduces herself and states she is God's sister, shocking the angel. Life informs Raphael that she has arrived to take charge and become the new ruler of heaven until her brother returns, more so on how disappointed she is with everyone about to fight each other and kill one another. Raphael is ashamed and apologizes that there is nothing to be afraid of as she is here to take care of them. Life's first task is to raise Sam and Adam from the cage. She pins Michael and Lucifer to the walls of the cage with ease and sends Adam's soul back to heaven where it originally belonged. Next she heals Sam's mental and physical injuries after his brutal torture from Lucifer and lets him hang out on the other side of the cage as she goes to speak with the two occupant Archangels. She informs Michael that her brother has intentions of keeping him in the cage as a time out, shocking the oldest Archangel. She does tell them two that their imprisonment is not permanent and it will be over as they will spend their time together to try and rekindle their brotherly relationship and all the damage they caused. Life leaves with Sam's soul and body and returns it back to earth where she has Sam placed in front of Lisa's house and after waiting for Sam to finally reunite with Dean, she makes herself known and gives the two Winchesters a brief and clear explanation of the recent events that have taken place, the premature apocalypse, and what really should've happened if the apocalypse did happen naturally. After explaining everything about herself and her new status as Heaven's current ruler, she also claims that no longer will the two hunters be expecting any sort of resurrection as the next time they die, it will be their last. She then gives them a farewell goodbye, but not before revealing to Sam that she made a one time exception and introduces a resurrected Jessica, Sam's deceased girlfriend and she tells him that it was so he can move on with his life, as well as Dean so they no longer have to hunt. Life leaves the two hunters and heads back to heaven. Personality Life very much likes to the embodiment of love and warmth. She is extremely nice and because of her kindness, many people who met her are all on their best behavior as they do not wish to see her upset much like a child not wanting to upset their mother. Life is very open to everyone, even strangers. Life is described as an actual mom for a beings in creation. She has great love for everyone and cannot bare to see anyone of them in any harm. Life dearly loves her human husband and daughter, Ava, along with her first creation, the Protogenoi. As the living embodiment of life, Life views the concept as a precious gift for all living beings to use as a way for them to live great memories and leave behind a legacy when they die. It upsets her that people show disrespect to her opposite and they view death as a disease. She shows disapproval when she has a talk with the Winchesters. Along with her kindness, it comes with such wisdom. She has advise ready for anyone and helps guide them to the right path. She doesn't believe no one is beyond saving as she believes Lucifer can still find redemption, even if he still views humanity as a failed experiment, he can return back to being the angel that he once was before taking on the Mark. She also firmly tells anyone to always call Lucifer by his actual name Heylel, much like her brother God as the two despise the moniker the Devil as it is a sign of disrespect and abuse. Whenever she is upset or disappointed, everyone is all tense and afraid of being disrespectful, even though Life never yells in ever or gets angry and that is quite an actual fact as she has never yelled or gotten angry in her life. It is probably the fact that no one wants to see Grace upset as it will make them feel ashamed for causing her to be sadden. Life is not one to be afraid that she has flaws as there were many times she feels regret for standing by and not intervening in many important events just to obey the Natural Order. She mourned when her brother Erebos was sealed away and deep down wishes that all of her siblings can be as a whole family like they once were before creation ever came into an idea. She is deeply sadden as to how the beings her grandchildren became by forcing humanity to worship them. It hurt her more when she provided humanity the means of how to kill a pantheon by showing the all deities are vulnerable to wooden stakes. Much like her brother, God, she does not like to be viewed as an all-powerful being that should be worshiped. She dislikes being called a Goddess, especially when her brother Death teases about it, which she responds by giving him a noogie. She prefers people to call her Grace rather than Life as she believes it's too formal. As a mother, even she knows when to step back and let her children grow, but unlike her brother, she believes a parent should at least pay a visit to everyone of their children once in a while and let them know how they're doing instead of abruptly taking off without warning and never being seen again as it broke all the angels when God left. She does disapprove of her brother's actions. Powers and Abilities As the first being in existence, Life is one of the most powerful entities in existence and is only equaled by her siblings. No one below the Primordials can stand a chance against her and will never surpass her. * High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: As one of the first beings in existence. Life is only equaled by her siblings as they will stalemate. Nothing in existence or creation will ever surpass her or reach anywhere near her level of power. She has the ability to create like her brother God. She easily pinned Michael and Lucifer to the walls of the cage when she rescued Sam Winchester without effort. ** Creation: Life did help her brother create many mulitverses, alternate earths, realms, galaxies, and planets. She created her won children, the Protogenoi. Life can create any being, object, or location with ease. ** Life Embodiment: As the Primordial Being of Life, Life embodies all existing life in existence. She is the reason she allows all living create to live as her opposite, Death allows all living beings to die. She is connected to all living lifeforms and knows when their time is up or when new ones are born. ** Nigh-Omniscience: As one of the first beings in existence, Grace has witnessed every countless events of creation, living specimens given life and died, objects, and locations. Despite knowing very much everything, there are things Life might not be aware of such as if she didn't know something of a certain event, she wasn't paying attention. She has knowledge of every living being that lives and dies, even the ones that have yet to exist. *** Omnilingualism: Life can speak in any language in existence perfectly clear. She can communicate, understand, read, or write in any language. * Healing/Purification: Life can heal virtually anyone from any injury, aliments, or diseases known in existence. She healed Sam's injuries and fixed his mental state due of the Cage's power and Lucifer's torture. * Immortality: Life has existed since the beginning of existence and is over a billion years old. She can never age or wither and will continue to exist until the end of time and continue on when all of creation is reborn. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Life cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Nothing in creation can harm her, no being, no weapon, no object. The only beings that can harm her are the other Primordial Beings or with assistance, Shards, Demiurges, and a hybrid such as an Arch-Nephilim or Nephalem. * Power Granting: When Life made her presence known in heaven and called for a conference of the holy host, she called in a few angels and promoted them into newly Seraphims. * Power Negation: Life can negate the powers and abilities of any individual in existence, even Primordial Level Species. She can even negate the powers of an Arch-Cambion/Nephilim or possibly a Nephalem. * Resurrection: Life can resurrect anyone from their respective afterlife without any limit, however she does not do much any resurrection as she find life is a precious gift and when a person dies that is the end of it. She did resurrect Sam and Adam after bringing them back from the Cage. As a one time favor she brought back Jessica for Sam to live in peace. She also won't resurrect a person too many times as it will disturb the Natural Order. * Shape-Shifting: Much like her siblings, Life altered her true visage to look like that of a female human being. Unlike angels that burns a person's eyes or cause them to die, people who witness Life's true visage will not be able to resist crying and have no words to describe her beauty. * Supernatural Concealment: As a Primordial Being and much like her brother, God, Life to can conceal her presence and can't be found unless she want to. Not even Primordial Species Level Entities can track her down. The only individuals that can are her siblings and her daughter Ava, who as a connection with her mother. * Telekinesis: Life can move objects or beings with her mind. She easily kept two Archangels from moving just with her mind. * Telepathy: Life can read any individual's mind without any limit. She overheard Dean's thoughts as she commented on how loud he thinks. She does not like to read a person's mind without their consent. * Teleportation: Grace can teleport anywhere in existence without any limit. Vulnerabilities As a Primordial being, nothing can really harm Life except for her siblings or with assistance. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, And Trapping * Death Concept Attribute: As the Primordial Being of Life, the opposite of her concept, which is death is capable of harming her. Being of death or based-death attacks can harm her to a greater degree. * Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon used on Primordial Entities will only temporarily destroy their physical form and they can reform. It may take time. * Natural Order: While Life has no limit of her powers, the law that governs all of existence prevents her from doing certain acts such as intervening with her creations too many times. If she keeps directly helping, there will be severe consequences afterwards so she has to play at an indirect approach. If two Primordial Beings of opposite concepts are to engage with one another, Life can not intervene for instance she could only observe as God/Light and Erebos/Darkness fought for a huge period of time. The same applies to her. If she were to fight against her opposite, Death, then none of her siblings can aid her. Destroying Beings * Death/Mandatory Existence: Both Life and Death are opposite concepts. The two are dependent on each other to remain alive or otherwise they'll fade away if either one of them dies. Not only will they vanish but everything they've created will fade away along with them. * Primordial Beings: The first beings in existence are equals. When two primordial entities fight, neither one can overwhelm or weaken the other. Their battle is immense that it would prolong for eons and never ends. If Life were to fight against her siblings and overwhelm them, she requires assistance to help break the stalemate, but it still would prove too difficult for a victory. Gallery Life's Family.jpg|Life/Grace's Husband and Daughter Category:Primeval Dawn Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Higher Beings Category:Strongest of Species Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Alive